Detective Uzumaki and Gang!
by luvUnionJack202012
Summary: Kakashi-sensei is once again late to training... Go Figure. However, when the Genin of Team 7 find a mysterious box in Kakashi's apartment, they decide to investigate. "Entering Detective Uzumaki and Gang!" ::KakashiXOC and Sidepairings::
1. A Mysterious Box Appears

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is my first Naruto fanfic. It's kinda short, but the chapters will definitely become longer. This story is going to be apart of a series of six. So here's the first 'book.' I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh! This story used to be called, "Timeless," but I changed it hehe. :o) You guys can review if you want to. If not, then I really hope that you guys add it to alert at least because it's going to get really good! Have fun reading!

**Summary:** Kakashi-sensei is once again late to training... Go Figure. However, when the Genin of Team 7 find a mysterious box in Kakashi's apartment, they decide to investigate. "Entering Detective Uzumaki and Gang!" ::KakashiXOC and Sidepairings::

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything of Naruto. I just own the plot of this story :o)

* * *

**_1. A Mysterious Box Appears_**

* * *

Footsteps steadily approached their destination as words of worry and anticipation silently passed amongst them. The beating of three young hearts could be heard clearly as they were about to make their entry. What waited for them on the other side? No one knew.

"Naruto are you sure about this? We could possibly be walking towards our death! Did you see what he did to Sasuke?!"

"Chill Sakura! It's only Kakashi-sensei. Besides if he wasn't _four_ hours late to training then we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?"

"Even if he was a little late, we shouldn't be doing this! It's wrong and if we get caught..." Sakura paused midway, afraid to think of their soon-to-be fate.

"Calm down Sakura! I'm here so you'll be alright! Believe it!"

"Hn. Idiot."

"What did you say Teme?!?! I don't see you doing anything to help out!"

"Hn."

"Is that all you can..." Naruto was abruptly cut off as Sakura's powerful fist met Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't talk to Sasuke that way N-A-R-U-T-O!!! If anyone's gonna protect us, it's definitely going to be Sasuke! He's just so strong," Sakura began as she sighed dreamily, "and you're just dumb!"

"WHAT?!?! SAKURA!!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME?!?!"

"Will you two just get on with it?"

"Yeah! Sasuke's right, Naruto. Just hurry up and get us inside! It's dark, I'm cold, and someone could very well find us outside of Kakashi-sensei's window. We live in a ninja village after all!"

"You're so smart, Sakura!"

"Hurry up, Dobe."

"I'm going, believe it!"

Naruto slowly tried to pry open his sensei's window, only to find it jammed tight. He pulled and shoved, but his attempts were futile. In the end, Sakura was able to open the cursed window – forcefully.

As the trio warily stepped inside, they noticed that Kakashi's flat was just like the others. Releasing their breaths, they began their mission – find Kakashi-sensei and drag him to training! Each of the Genin explored a different room, but they soon came to realize that Kakashi-sensei wasn't here.

"Where is Purvey-sensei anyways?!?!" Naruto groaned as he flopped onto the couch.

"Hn."

"Is that all you say, Teme?! 'Hn!' I didn't even know that counted as a word!"

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! STOP DEGRADING SASUKE LIKE THAT!!!"

"Ne, Sakura! I didn't mean it! Please don't hurt me!"

Naruto picked himself up from the couch and began moving towards the window for a possible escape route. However, Sakura wasn't going to allow him refuge that easily. As she made a tight fist, she charged towards Naruto who quickly ducked and scampered around the room. Their little chase continued for a few minutes. Naruto would run and Sakura would chase as Sasuke sat on the couch wondering why he had those two idiots for teammates. However, as Naruto was making his escape, he managed to trip on the corner of the rug and land flat on his face. Sakura, who was now charging at full speed, found that she could not stop herself in time and found herself on top of Naruto within a few minutes.

"Che. You're both idiots."

"S-Sasuke..."

"Feh. Teme!"

"Well are you two going to stay like that forever?"

Sakura blushed and quickly stood up, but not before giving Naruto and punch to the back of his head. Again, Naruto found himself falling towards the floor. He braced himself for the impact, but when he reached the ground, a few of the wooden floor boards split.

"N-nani?! Kakashi-sensei's going to give me the 'One Thousand Years of Death' again!"

"Well that's what you get for breaking his floor!"

"You were the one who punched me, Sakura!"

At his statement, Sakura bent down and grabbed a fistful of the blond's hair. "Come again?" Naruto was about to reply, but he noticed a small item beneath the floor.

"Sakura, look down there." The pink-haired kunoichi followed Naruto's gaze and sure enough there was a little brown box. Releasing her grip, she slowly picked up the object and the three Genin gathered around it.

"What if there's something dangerous in it? It could be a secret jutsu."

"Hn. Why would Kakashi-sensei have a secret jutsu in an old box."

"Yeah, yeah! Teme is right! I think we should open it! Believe it!"

"Oh, shut up Naruto!"

"Sakura..."

"I'll open it."

"Oh, Sasuke, you are just so brave!"

Slowly, the Uchiha dusted the box off and opened the lid as they all watched with wide eyes. Once the lid was finally off, they all backed up - just in case it was actually a secret jutsu.

"Well no strange energy came out of the box. I think it might be safe."

"Yeah."

"Cool! I can't wait to see what Kakashi-sensei has been hiding from us!"

The trio approached the box and were slightly disappointed when they only found crumpled paper and several photographs.

"This stuff is all junk! Why would sensei keep it under the floor?"

"I know."

"No. It's not junk."

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

"Did you even bother to look at these? These photos were taken in the Hidden Leaf with people we all know."

Sasuke and Naruto quickly grabbed the box and began rummaging through the pictures. There they were, pictures of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There were pictures of Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei and other people in the village.

"Ok. So? There's always pictures of the village."

"But Sasuke... Did you look closely at them? Every single picture has the same girl in it."

"Yeah! Sakura's right! Look!"

As Sasuke looked, he could see what Sakura meant. There was this one, tiny girl that was always in the pictures. She wasn't anything special. in fact, if you put her in a crowd, she would definitely blend in. Sakura and Ino would stand out due to their bright hair color and even Hinata with those moon-like eyes of hers. Heck, even the idiot next to him would! How could you possibly miss an orange jumpsuit! But this girl was so plain. She had short black hair and brown eyes - very ordinary.

"So?"

"So, obviously this girl means something to Kakashi-sensei! Oh my! She could be his lover! That's so romantic! A forbidden love that was never meant to be, but due to fate, they were separated and never seen together again!" Sakura concluded with hearts in her eyes as tears threatened to spill. Naruto blushed, but Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't seem like the type to have romantic feelings toward a girl. Besides this girl looks like she's seven in the pictures. Kakashi-sensei was obviously a newly ranked Jounin at that point. So there had to be at least ten years between them."

"You do have a point, but maybe that's why it was forbidden! The definite age difference!"

"Give it a rest, Sakura."

"Sasuke..."

"Hey, hey! You guys! Did you read these papers...er...well, they're more like pieces of papers."

Sakura grabbed the crumpled pieces and began scanning.

"These don't make any sense. They look like random notes."

"They are random notes!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME TO READ THEM YOU IDIOT!"

"Chill Sakura. They're not just any random notes. They're in Kakashi-sensei's handwriting."

Sasuke took a peek at them and it was definitely the Jounin's scribbled words.

"Still... I don't know what they mean."

"That's ok! Let's think of this as a mission!"

"A mission?"

"Mhmm! An S-ranked mission!"

"Idiot."

"Hey! Look, don't you wanna know who that girl is! For all we know they could've been lovers or enemies!"

Sasuke's ears picked up. She could very well be an enemy. She looks small and fragile, but so did that Hyuga girl. However, one night of watching her train soon rid him of any thoughts about her being weak.

"Fine."

"Count me in."

"Hehe. Now entering 'Detective Uzumaki and Gang!' Believe it!"

"Idiot."

* * *

Meanwhile in the training fields, a very confused Jounin was wondering where everyone was.

"Oh well. Not my problem they have to do extra practice tomorrow." He said mildly as he took out his beloved book.


	2. Questions and Observations

**_2. Questions and Observations_**

* * *

It's been thirteen hours since they found the box and Sakura found that she wasn't able to sleep. She sat by her window as she lost track of time, deep in thought. Her gaze never left Konoha as she remembered the day's events.

She figured that Sasuke must've thought she was a complete love-craving fool. When she first saw the picture of the girl, she wasn't one-hundred percent sure that the girl was Kakashi-sensei's lover. It was just the mere thought of the possibility that excited her. To her, Kakashi-sensei reminded her of them - herself, Naruto, and Sasuke. The Jounin is one of the elite ninja of the village, but he was so aloof yet so carefree. If there was even a possibility that Kakashi-sensei had once been in love, then there was hope for her and Sasuke to be together too. And that's what excited her! The possibility that her love for Sasuke might be returned! However, after today's events, she seriously doubted it.

After much thought on the matter, she decided she would let off some steam and go train. As she walked along the streets of the Hidden Leaf, she was constantly reminded of that girl. How is it that the girl resides in their village, but they don't know of her? Sakura, one of the smartest ninja-in-training, was getting a headache trying to figure this out. Is she couldn't solve who this mystery girl was, then there really is no chance of anyone else solving it. They could always ask Kakashi-sensei, but then he'd know they broke into his apartment and stole his valuable. However, from the looks of the box, it didn't seem that anyone opened it in years. It was a good thing they were able to fix his floor in time or he'd know something was fishy.

As Sakura approached Team Seven's training grounds, she decided to take a detour. Did she know where she was going? Nope, not really. She was aimlessly walking around, looking for anything familiar.

After twenty minutes of trudging, she found herself staring at the root of the problem - Kakashi-sensei. His back was turned to her and he seemed to be in deep thought, but she knew that he sensed her presence. As she walked closer, she realized that he was staring intently at a rock as a solemn and thoughtful look graced his masked features.

She didn't dare to interrupt him. Sakura just stood a few steps back and observed him quietly. He appeared to leave his guard down, but she knew the Jounin wouldn't ever do that. From the back, she concluded that he looked kinda sad in his posture and...

"Sakura."

"Y-yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Go home."

Sakura knew that he only wanted her to get enough sleep for training in the morning, but the way he said it - so bluntly - triggered her already sensitive emotions. She found herself slumped to the ground in tears. Her sobbing came out rivers as she occasionally gasped, taking in air. A few muffled sounds could be heard as her body shook excessively.

Kakashi stayed still and silent while the young kunoichi cried. It was only after the tears subsided did he bother facing her. As he turned around, Sakura lifted her head up to see him. His breath became trapped in his throat as he faced her. Due to her crying, Sakura's eyes were bloodshot and puffy; her cheeks became red and swollen as tears dried to her face. There were black streaks going down her face from the running of her mascara. As Kakashi looked at his student, his mind drifted back to _her_. He had once caught her crying behind an ivy bush and she looked just like Sakura. Her eyes were red due to irritation and she looked just as puffy as her nose kept running.

Looking at Sakura now, he tried to stifle a smirk. When he was younger, he honestly didn't care much about people. When he found her crying behind an ivy bush, he didn't offer solace - no he didn't. Instead he offered factual information. _'That's poisonous ivy.' _he said. Back then, she only nodded, stood up, and ran off - probably to cry somewhere else in peace.

Kakashi frowned, but slowly moved towards his student. Sakura was a little taken back. She noticed her sensei staring at her for quite some time now and he seemed to be distant. She noted how his facial expressions changed so drastically and now he was walking towards her! He was probably mad at her for not leaving him alone, so she stood up. As Kakashi-sensei approached her, he grabbed one of her arms and slowly reached into his weapons pouch. Sakura was now scared to no end. Was he going to punish her? She should've just stayed home! Not knowing what else to do, she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw as she felt something drop into her palm.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that her instructor was no where to be found. When she looked down into her palm, she was extremely surprised to find a small lollipop.

"Nani?"

* * *

Most people would consider this stalking, but he considered it observation. When he first found her training, he thought she was just wasting time. She was always slow on missions and instead of fighting off their enemies, they were always defending her. It became a real problem with the prodigy, but when he watched her train at midnight, he felt like there was more to her than she let on. He wasn't in love, he was simply curious.

He has a thousand crazy fan-girls and she wasn't one of them, instead she carries a crush for Konoha's biggest loser. She's heir to one of the most prestigious clans, yet she's terrible at fighting, but she still comes out here to train. Hinata Hyuga was indeed an interesting subject.

Sasuke moved a little on the branch. It's been about an hour since he came here and he was getting kinda bored. The Hyuga just kept on punching the same stump as her hands continued to bleed. Making himself comfortable, Sasuke's thoughts drifted off to the afternoon's events. Naruto had been an idiot and Sakura had been... well Sakura. The only thing that peaked his interest was the girl in the picture. The dobe was right... the girl could've been one of Kakashi-sensei's enemies. Maybe the notes in the box were a formula for a new jutsu to take her down or maybe they were her location. He really didn't care what the notes were, but if she was an enemy he wanted to aid in her destruction. It would only enhance his ability defeat his low-life brother.

Sasuke was thrown out of his reverie when he heard a soft thud. It seemed that the little Hyuga had grown weary from her midnight training. Once she completely passed out, he made his way over. Placing a hand on her forehead, he noticed that she wasn't sick from all her training. He also checked her pulse which had gone down slightly. She was indeed unconscious so he began to set her up so she was leaning against her training stump. Taking a second glance at her, he began to walk away. She would wake up soon enough and wonder how she ended up in a sitting position again. Then she would take a look at the effects of her training and go down to the bank to wash her hands and make her way home, hoping her father or Neji wouldn't notice her absence.

This was his observations.

* * *

Snoring could be heard as a certain 'Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja' was peacefully dreaming of his coronation as Hokage.

_"Naruto!!! We never thought we'd see the day! Congrats!"_

_"How does it feel to be the Sixth Hokage?"_

_As Naruto grinned his toothy-grin, he looked out to the crowd and could see familiar faces smiling up at him. Looking next to him, he saw Sakura holding their baby girl. _

_However, his stunning coronation soon turned into an empty black room. In the center of the room, he saw Kakashi-sensei holding a small girl's hand._

_"Hey, wait... aren't you that girl from the picture?"_

_"Ah! Naruto-kun! I am! Yup, yup, yup!"_

_"Naruto."_

_"Uh, yes Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"I'd like you to meet my sister."_

_"YOUR SISTER?!?!?"_

Naruto woke up instantly. Good, he was still in his room. Across from his bed was the chair on which his detective uniform lay. He got up and put on the hat.

"I, Detective Naruto Uzumaki, swear that I will find out who this girl is! Let the sleuthing begin!"

* * *

**A/N:**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much to all of you who are reading this! This is more of a filler chapter, but I've decided that there will be side-pairings in this. I just don't know which ones yet. :P There is a picture of the girl found in Kakashi's picture on my homepage which you can get to by going to my profile and clicking the link.

I'd like to thank a couple people for reviewing my story!

**1. RedSoccerBall10**

**2. lizifang**

I hope you all continue reading! You don't need to review, but add it to your alerts because there are going to be some surprises in store!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone!

Here's a notice...again! I'm going to be deleting this story for the last time, but I am going to rewrite it. This time, instead of posting one chapter at a time you will get 3-5. I take forever uploading due to laziness and procrastination. However, a friend told me if I take my tame writing each chapter, then I can upload them together as a little packet.

I'm really sorry for doing this again, and many of you can stop reading it. It would be totally understandable! However, for those that wish to continue reading, I recommend that you add me onto your author alerts' list. When you see that the story you wanted to continue reading is posted up, feel free to take me off of that list if you wish.

As a little thank you for supporting me through my stupidity, if any of you would like to be featured in the story, please tell me soon. I'll take about 5-10 people depending on the story. Some of you may appear in earlier chapter, whereas some may appear later.

Again, thanks so much! And I eagerly await your opinions and criticism!

~ luvUnionJack20 :o)


End file.
